Crazy Things
by Shana-Leonhart
Summary: Historias cortas, autoconclusivas y bastante locas jeje. Simplemente leed y a reír. (En algunos capítulos, otros FF invitados)
1. Default Chapter

**Los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a Squaresoft y a Final Fantasy, y yo aun no consigo tener el money necesario para tenerlos… U_U**

**Crazy**** Things**

**1)  Una clase muy atenta.**

Son las nueve de la mañana, todos los alumnos del jardín se presentan a la clase de idiomas. Incluyendo a varios SeeD, que quieren aumentar su rango.

- Quistis: Bien, hoy estudiaremos los verbos irregulares.

La instructora Trepe empieza a escribir varios verbos en presente. Mientras que va explicando los puntos más importantes. Pero al girarse, se da cuenta de la verdad…

- Quistis: ¿¡Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?!

En ese momento se puede comprobar, como Zell estaba comiendo en clase. Irvine continuaba con sus incansables intentos de ligar con las chicas. Selphie estaba leyendo los cotilleos, en vez de hacer los deberes. Squall estaba durmiendo profundamente, incluso llegando a roncar. Rinoa estaba casi embobada mirando a Squall como dormía, ya que llega a estar muy guapo mientras duerme… entre tanto, Seifer iba tirando papelitos mojados al techo y viendo como estos se transformaban es estalactitas. Y Viento y Trueno se estaban peleando por una tontería. Viendo todo ese cuadro, la instructora Trepe pega el grito al cielo.

- Quistis: ¡¡PARAD TODOS YAAAAA!!

Llegando a desconcentrar a todos los alumnos. Curiosamente, ese grito no ha despertado a Squall, que continúa durmiendo como un bebé. Viendo que con el grito no ha habido suficiente, decide caminar hasta el pupitre del bello durmiente.

- Quistis: Bien, bello durmiente. Ahora vas a despertar, por las buenas o por las malas.

Sin más saca un silbido que tenía escondido, se agacha al lado de Squall y silba con todas sus fuerzas. Haciendo que el pobre Squall, que estaba tan bien dormido. Pegue un salto en la silla e incluso suelte un pequeño grito del susto. Habiendo despertado a su alumno, se dirige a los demás.

- Quistis: Bien, el próximo que se quede dormido, sufrirá el mismo destino que Squall. ¿De acuerdo? Y el que no preste atención en la clase suspenderá.

Dicho esto, Quistis se vuelve a la pizarra y continúa tan tranquila la clase. Mientras que Squall continúa intentando volver a poner su corazón en su sitio. Ya que este había salido disparado, del terrible susto.

** Fin. XDD**


	2. Una comida muy especial

**Los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a Squaresoft y a Final Fantasy, y yo aun no consigo tener el money necesario para tenerlos… U_U**

**2)  Una comida muy especial.**

Era una mañana soleada. Todo el mundo está disfrutando del aire libre y de la agradable temperatura del ambiente. Todo el mundo, excepto Rinoa Heartilly, quien está metida en una cocina del comedor. Preparando una comida, para alguien muy especial.

- Rinoa: Seguro que le encantará. "Además, lo he hecho con todo mí cariño" Además, seguro que caerá a mis pies cuando lo pruebe. Ya se sabe, a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago, y él está casi conquistado por completo. Seguro que se muere por probar esto.

En realidad Rinoa se ha esforzado mucho para hacer bien esa comida tan especial, incluso durante la preparación de la comida se había hecho unos cuantos cortes en los dedos. Con lo que lleva la mitad de la mano con tiritas. Poco a poco va terminando todos los detalles. Los pinchos con un corazón, los bastones con corazones tallados en la madera, la colocación de la comida… Todo para que sea perfecto. Finalmente, y ya todo acabado, levanta la bandeja sonriendo abiertamente.

- Rinoa: Ja, ja, ja… ¡Terminado! Seguro que le encantará. Estoy segura de ello. Seguro que me dirá (haciendo la voz de Squall) Rinoa, esto está de muerte, te quiero. (Volviendo al estado normal) ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay…. ¡qué nervios! Seguro que me agarra y me besa apasionadamente *^.^*

Teniendo todos esos sueños despierta, casi no se da cuenta de que la señora del comedor la está mirando con una mirada muy extraña (¬¬…). Sin darse cuenta de la mirada, Rinoa vuelve a prestar atención a la comida que le dará el éxito seguro con Squall. Envolviéndola cuidadosamente con un pañuelo azul, con dibujos como si fueran olas del mar en un azul más oscuro. Pasan un par de minutos hasta que Rinoa consigue hacer un lazo perfecto. Una vez terminado, Rinoa coge el paquete con delicadeza y sale del comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabiendo perfectamente que es ya la hora de comer y que seguro que Squall aun se encuentra en el patio disfrutando del sol y del aire. Ciertamente Squall se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en un banco, completamente solo. Allí disfrutando del silencio, del aire fresco, del agradable sol y de la perfecta temperatura. Nada podía hacer más perfecto ese momento.

- Squall: *Suspiro* Esto es vida… ojalá me pudiera pasar los días así…. Aquí… *suspiro* que tranquilidad… "lo único que te falta, Squall, es que Rinoa esté a tú lado."… "Sí, es verdad."

Manteniendo ese pensamiento, cierra lentamente los ojos. Afinando sus oídos, para poder incluso llegar a escuchar como se mueven las hojas al viento. De repente una voz lo despierta de su concentración.

- Rinoa: ¡Squall! ¡Squall!

- Squall: ¿? (despierta del trance completamente)… Rinoa…

- Rinoa: Hola. Squall, ¿has comido ya algo?

- Squall: ¿Eh? No… aun no he comido nada. ¿Por qué?

De repente Rinoa se ríe suavemente, mientras lo mira. De repente saca de su espalda la cajita que tendía escondida en su espalda, para que Squall no lo viera. Al momento le coloca la cajita en las manos.

- Rinoa: Ten.

- Squall: ¿? ¿Qué… qué es?

- Rinoa: Tú comida, tonto.

- Squall: Ehh…… "¿Rinoa, cocinar? Nunca la he visto cocinar… no sé si sería prudente. Aunque…" (la mira a la cara y ve que ella está muy ilusionada) "pero si le digo que no… puede llegar a empezar a llorar aquí mismo. Podría ser horrible. O también me podría odiar para siempre."

- Rinoa: Venga, Squall. ¿Qué ocurre? Ah, ya entiendo. No te preocupes, los bastones están dentro de la caja. Venga, ábrela… quiero que me des tu opinión.

- Squall: "Vamos, Squall… no podrá ser tan terrible." De acuerdo, a ver que me has preparado.

- Rinoa: Espero que te guste.

- Squall: "Se amable" Estoy seguro de ello. "No me lo creo ni yo…"

Poco a poco y con delicadeza, deshace el lazo que había hecho Rinoa. Después de unos segundos de inseguridad, decide, finalmente abrir la caja. Allí se encuentra con la cruda realidad. Rinoa le había preparado unos cuantos makis de atún, dos sushis de salmón y atún, en el otro compartimiento un arroz un poco sospechoso… unos pinchos de carne con un… ¿corazón? En el extremo. Todo ello acompañado de lo que pretendía ser una salsa de soja, pero Squall aun no estaba seguro de lo que era eso. Entre tanto, Rinoa parece que no se da cuenta de la expresión de circunstancias que pone Squall.

- Rinoa: Venga, Squall, adelante… no te cortes.

- Squall: "¿Tengo que comerme esto?...... Pero si tiene una pinta horrorosa…" Je, je, je…. Ya, ya voy… dentro de poco… "Aunque quizá el aspecto engañe…...... Vamos, Squall, reúne todo tu valor y coraje… porque lo vas a necesitar para ponerte esto en la boca"

Una vez ha invocado todo su valor, coge los palillos con los corazones tallados, los coloca bien, coge aire y coge un sushi de salmón. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esté bien. Mientras tanto, Rinoa lo mira todo esperanzada de que a él le guste. Nada los había preparado a ambos para lo que iba a suceder. Squall finalmente se coloca la comida en la boca. Pero al instante, y por el shock, deja caer los palillos al suelo. Al ver esa reacción Rinoa no sabe que pensar, pero al momento lo entiende cuando Squall sigue el mismo camino que los palillos que queda tendido en el suelo.  Al fijarse mejor en la cara, se puede ver como Squall se estaba poniendo de un color un poco sospechoso. Preocupada por él, Rinoa se tira al suelo para ver como se encuentra, ya que casi ni se mueve.

- Rinoa: ¡Squall! ¡Squall! ¡Contesta, por favor! ¡Squall!

- Squall: (casi sin voz)…… Pupa… estomaguito… mucha pupa… ay, ay, ay… Rinoa… mucha pupa, duele…... mucho… Ayuda…

- Rinoa: "¿He hecho yo esto?"…..…

Incrédula de que Squall se encuentre en ese estado solo por haber probado su comida. Al poco rato después, se le hizo un lavado de estómago a Squall para remediar ese dolor.

**Fin. XDD**


	3. De colonias el equipaje perfecto

**Los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a Squaresoft y a Final Fantasy, y yo aun no consigo tener el money necesario para tenerlos… U_U**

**3)  De colonias. (El equipaje perfecto)**

Están todos frente al pórtico, del jardín de Balamb. Todos parecen muy nerviosos y excitados… bueno, todos menos Squall y Seifer. En realidad estaban a punto de empezar unas colonias, de una semana. Mientras sus compañeros no paran de hablar, Squall intenta reprimir un bostezo, del aburrimiento que está sufriendo. En realidad él no quería ir, pero el director Kramer le había dicho como si fuera una orden. Por lo que aceptó. En realidad la idea no era tan mala, estarían en una casa rústica, rodeados de naturaleza durante una semana… De acuerdo, era una idea terrible… De repente, se hace el silencio en el grupo.

- Quistis: Bien… comprobemos lo que vamos a llevar.

Quistis mira de inmediato a Zell, quien no parece llevar ninguna otra cosa que una bolsa enorme.

- Quistis: Zell, ¿qué es eso?

- Zell: Los bocatas.

- Quistis: ¿Y tu ropa?

- Zell: Eh……. Esto… he pensado que los bocatas eran más importantes, que la ropa. Allí no podré comer estos deliciosos bocatas, y…

- Seifer: Como digas la palabra bocata una vez más, gallina, te arreo una que la recordarás para toda tu vida.

- Quistis: Lo mismo te digo a ti, Seifer. ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?

- Seifer: Je, je, je, je. Yo solo necesito mí Hyperión, y nada más.

- Quistis: *suspiro* Esto es imposible… (gira a los demás, y parece que la cosa no mejora)…… Rinoa, ¿qué haces con tantas cosas?

- Rinoa: Es que… no sabía que coger y… lo he cogido todo.

- Quistis: Rinoa, nos vamos una semana y no para toda la vida.

- Squall: *bostezo* Eso mismo le he dicho.

- Quistis: Y puedo preguntar ¿dónde está tu equipaje, Squall?

- Squall: Como Seifer también ha dicho, solo necesito mí sable pistola. Nada más. Aunque a diferencia de él, tengo mi equipaje *bostezo* detrás de mí. (Señala una bolsa de deporte)

- Rinoa: ¿Solo llevas eso?

- Squall: Es lo único que necesito. No como tú y Selphie que parece que os llevéis todo el armario.

- Selphie: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No podemos llevar lo que queramos?

- Quistis: Esto…

- Irvine: ¿Por qué has dicho eso, Squall?

- Quistis: ¿Y tú Irvine, que llevas?

- Irvine: Esto. (señala otra bolsa de deporte)

- Squall: ¿Y tú te quejabas? Se nota que no acostumbras a llevarle el equipaje a Selphie…

- Irvine: ¿Eh?

- Squall: No sabes lo que es llevar cinco maletas, cuatro bolsas, y dos neceseres a la vez. Y todas de Rinoa… cuando solo tienes que pasar una semana en un hotel.

- Irvine: Eh…………….. esto...

- Squall: Se te ve de una hora lejos que nunca lo has hecho. Así que no me critiques, tengo mis razones para decir lo que digo.

- Quistis: ¿Ya habéis terminado de hablar?

- Squall: Ha querido él.

- Quistis: …….. Bueno, y Zell, Seifer, Rinoa y Selphie… ¿Qué miráis? ¿No tendríais que estar haciendo un equipaje o dejando cosas innecesarias?

- Todos (excepto Irvine y Squall): Eh… estooo….

- Quistis: Os doy diez minutos. ¡¡Ya estáis hiendo todos de inmediato!! *suspiro* Menudo cuadro…

Finalmente todos se presentan a los diez minutos con un equipaje más serio.

**Fin.  XD**


	4. Viaje en autocar FF7FF8

**Los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a Squaresoft y a Final Fantasy, y yo aun no consigo tener el money necesario para tenerlos… U_U**

**Crazy**** Things**

**4) El viaje en autocar- (FF7 - FF8)**

En medio de una tranquila y pacífica carretera, el silencio es roto por el ruido de dos autocares. En cada autocar hay unos colores diferentes, en el primero hay un meteorito y todo está pintado con tonos azules y verdes. Mientras que el de atrás hay dos personas abrazadas y todo está pintado con tonalidades rojas y amarillas. Como se puede apreciar, cada autocar lleva los personajes de FF 7 y 8. De repente el autocar del FF7 empieza a moverse de manera muy extraña…

- Sephiroth: (al lado de Cid) ¿Puedo?

- Cid: No

- Sephiroth: ¡¡Yo quiero!! ¿Puedo?

- Cid: ¡Que te digo no!

- Sephiroth: ¡¡Pero yo quiero conducir el autocar!! (actúa como un crío pequeño) ¡¡Yo quiero!!

- Cid: ¡¡¡Que te digo que Noooo, pedazo de $&(%·$%"· y $"$%/$$"!·"$/&(%& y $&/)(//(%(==/=&(%$&·%·$%·$&$·/·$/!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Sephiroth: ……. Jo… no tenías porque decirme todo eso… snif…

- Cid: ¡¡Eres peor que un bebé caprichoso!!

Entre tanto y en el fondo del autocar, Cloud hacía lo imposible para no marearse… aunque era muy difícil. Estaba prensado entre las dos chicas que intentaban conseguir su corazón.

- Tifa: Cloud, ¿estás bien?

- Cloud: … (intentando aguantar el mareo)

- Aeris: ¿Cloud?

- Tifa: Seguro que al estar así te debes marear un poco… esto… Aeris, ¿Por qué no le dejas un poco de aire a Cloud?

- Cloud: …

- Aeris: ¿¡Qué!? Tifa, querida… ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo para que Cloud beba y se recupere? Y así de paso, le das el espacio que necesita…

- Tifa: ¿¡Qué insinúas!?

- Aeris: Nada.

- Las dos: ¡Cloud! ¿¡Tú que dices!?

- Cloud: ….. Uhg….

Sin poder aguantar más el mareo, Cloud se da por vencido, y ambas tienen que levantarse para buscar una bolsa de papel, rápidamente. Entre tanto, Nanaki estaba sacando la cabeza por la ventana, disfrutando del aire en su cara y lengua. Entre tanto Vincent se lo miraba con una expresión… bastante peculiar.

- Vincent: Si sigues así, algo te puede hacer mucho daño.

- Nanaki: ¡Pero si esto es genial!

- Vincent: Acabarás herido.

- Nanaki: ¡Tendrías que probar esta sensación!

- Vincent: Veo que tu muerte será que acabarás decapitado, como sigas así.

- Nanaki: No creas, lo tengo todo bajo control. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú también?

- Vincent: …….. De acuerdo.

Así acaba Vincent también sacando la cabeza por la ventana y… con la lengua también afuera. Entre tanto, y escondida entre los asientos, Yuffie iba contando toda la materia que había robado a todos los presentes en el autocar… aunque aun no se habían dado cuenta de ello. Y finalmente Barret estaba de mala luna como siempre, ya que las tonterías que hacía Sephiroth lo sacaban de quicio. Acabando por disparar hacia delante, intentando darle.

- Cid: Pero se puede saber quien a sido el ·$&·%&$%"$"$"·%·&$%& que ha disparado??

- Sephiroth: Cid… ha sido él… (señala a Barret)

- Cid: ¿Pero se puede saber en que "$"·%·$ piensas, trozo de &/$%·%"·$"=&/%/$%&$??

- Barret: Es que ese no para quieto!

- Cid: En eso tienes razón…

- Sephiroth: (mira indignado a ambos) Bueno, es igual. Cid, ¿puedo conducir ya?

- Cid: Cuando tú tengas algo de cerebro, conducirás. Hasta entonces, no se te ocurra poner un dedo en el volante.

- Sephiroth: Pero, ¿por qué?

- Barret: Porque nos matarías a todos, ¡¡pedazo de alcornoque!!

- Sephiroth: Ya te enterarás… cuando consiga invocar a meteorito, te vas a enterar…

Sin más palabras se quedan callados, esperando llegar finalmente al balneario al que habían sido invitados. Entre tanto, y en el autocar del FF8, las cosas no iban mejor que en el del FF7… Un extraño ruido procedía del interior del autocar, entrando se podía comprobar lo que ocurría… Selphie estaba cantando con el micro, y el karaoke…

- Selphie: Weeeeee!!!! Y ahora otra de mis canciones favoritas!!! (empieza a sonar la música) El trenecito se marcha ya, chin chin pum pum. El trenecito….

- Zell: (desde los asientos al lado de Irvine) Tío, tienes que hacer algo para que calle… esto es insoportable…

- Irvine: Pero…

- Zell: Oye, ¿no eres su novio? Pues contrólala.

- Irvine: (con miedo) Es que…

- Zell: ¿Qué ocurre?

- Irvine: Si se entera… después me tortura cantando en la habitación… te lo juro es horrible…

- Zell: Vaya…

- Seifer: (se sienta detrás de ellos dos) ¿Qué pasa, gallina y cowboy?

- Zell: Seifer, deja lo de gallina ¿quieres?

- Seifer: ¿Por qué? A mí me encanta llamarte así y ver como te picas.

- Irvine: Ya tenemos suficiente sufrimiento con Selphie cantando…

- Zell: Y sin poder comer bocatas…

- Seifer: Siempre pensando en devorar… (ve a Quistis tranquilamente sentada, repasando unos papeles) Hey! Instructora de pacotilla. ¿Podrías controlar a tus alumnos al menos, no?

- Quistis: Seifer, o me hablas como tiene que ser, o no me hables. ¿De acuerdo?

- Seifer: … Bueno, ¿y como conseguimos que calle?

De repente, Selphie se queda en silencio al notar las miradas de todos. Y viendo que no la miraban precisamente demasiado bien, especialmente Seifer tenía una mirada de asesino… entre tanto, Viento tenía un problema parecido al de Cid. Trueno no la dejaba en paz con el tema de que él también quería conducir…

- Viento: Silencio YAAAAA

- Trueno: Pero Viento, yo quiero conduci' también…

- Viento: No.

- Trueno: Pero jefa…

- Viento: Negación.

Ante tal punto de enfado, Viento hace un movimiento brusco de volante haciendo que el autocar casi vuelque. Por suerte no llega a ello, pero todos los que estaban dentro, acaban por el suelo. Todos menos los dos únicos que habían estado callados en todo el viaje, y es que no se enteraban de nada de lo que les ocurría a su alrededor. Ni siquiera habían oído a Selphie. Allí, sentados el uno junto al otro al final del autocar, cogiendo sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, con sus cabezas juntas, los ojos cerrados, con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Hablando con simples y dulces susurros.

- Rinoa: Squall…

- Squall: Rinoa…

- Rinoa: Squall…

- Squall: Rinoa…

- Rinoa: Squall…

- Squall: Rinoa…

Entre tanto, y en el mundo real, todos intentaban levantarse del suelo. Por suerte nadie había salido herido, pero con todo el movimiento, se había descubierto una fiambrera muy sospechosa para Zell. Sin moverse mucho, ya que estaba encima de todos, coge la fiambrera y la abre. Para encontrarse con una cantidad increíble de bocatas.

- Zell: Woooooowwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!! Cuantos bocatas! ¿Por qué no me habíais dicho nada?

- Seifer: ¿Y por qué no sales primero de encima nuestro, gallina?

- Irvine: Zell, no te los comas.

- Quistis: ¡Ya sabes lo que te ocurre cuando comes dentro de un autocar!

- Zell: Eso era en el pasado… ahora ya no me mareo, ni vomito.

- Selphie: No las tendría todas…

- Zell: ¿¡Qué insinúas!?

- Todos: Nada…

- Seifer: Pero bueno, ¿quieres salir de una maldita vez de encima nuestro? Además, pesas como una vaca. Pierde peso, ¿quieres?

- Zell: ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Irvine: Seifer, como que mejor no lo provoques mucho… estamos en posición de perder…

- Selphie: Chicos… ¡¡salid ya de encima!! ¡Me duele la espalda! Si no salís de encima, me pongo a cantar.

- Todos: Nooooo!!! Ahora salimos, ahora salimos…

- Selphie: "jejeje, sabía que eso iba a funcionar" Genial ^^

Finalmente todos vuelven a sus asientos, y extrañamente, Trueno ha desaparecido. Buscando se puede ver que en la puerta del servicio pone ocupado y se oyen unos extraños golpecitos a la puerta. Mientras que Viento conduce tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara…. Jejeje….

**Fin. XD**


End file.
